Image forming devices, such as printers, generally include an output paper tray, a manual paper tray (e.g. a fold-out tray for special media types and/or sizes), and a main paper tray or drawer for holding sheets of print media. Some printers are configured to enable accessories to be later added that can add to or enhance functionality of the printer, such as accessory trays than can increase media storage capacities and/or to accommodate different sizes and types of print media as compared to the main paper tray of the printer.